For A Smile
by Jeck
Summary: I can't believe it's been one whole year... and I still haven't told her...' Nami x Celia, oneshot


* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since my last fanfic. I've just been so unmotivated to write anything lately. I'll explain everything on my profile page instead of boring you here. Let's being, shall we?

I don't own Harvest Moon. Warnings- Language (as always), girl x girl, guy x guy (just a lil bit at the end), somewhat Tim, Jack, and Rock bashing... and that's about it. It might feel a bit OOC, but that's not my problem.

Now enjoy!

* * *

_For A Smile_

* * *

'It's been one whole year.' Nami thought to herself as she gazed out at the fading sun on the horizon.

"Good evening, Nami." The redhead turned to find a brunette girl around her age standing behind her.

"Oh, hey Celia. What are you doing out here?" Nami asked as Celia walked up next to her.

"Vesta wanted me to go talk to Ruby about an order she made and on my way back to the farm, I saw you down here all by your lonesome. Anything wrong?" Celia asked; her voice gentle and caring.

'Yes.'

"No, not at all. I just came down here to watch the sunset." Nami lied as a small blush crept onto her face, but Celia just gave her a smile.

"That's good. I just worry about you sometimes." Nami's blush deepened at the brunette's words.

"Thank you. It's nice to know that I have a good friend like you." Celia nodded and leaned in to give her a hug.

"You've always got me Nami. But I'm afraid I must go back now before Vesta gets angry. She always gets angry when I don't return in a timely manner." Nami bid her friend farewell before she turned back to the ocean, her face bathed in an orange glow as the sun began to set.

'I can't believe it's been one whole year… and I still haven't told her…'

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Nami entered the kitchen as she stifled back a yawn. She noticed Ruby hunched over the stove, preparing breakfast as usual with Tim drooling all over himself at the sight of food. Nami took her seat at the table and realized that the bubbly blonde boy who normal sat across from her wasn't in his seat; nor was he in the kitchen, for that matter.

"That's so awesome! You're such a player! You've got to teach me your secrets, man!" Nami turned to the kitchen doorway to better hear Rock's words.

"Nothing to it, really. You've just gotta find the right things that woo a girl and bam! She's all yours!" Nami turned back to the table with a huff, her good morning now disturbed by that idiot farmer, Jack. As nice of a guy as he was, he wasn't interested in just a friendship with Nami and for that reason; he had ended up on her bad side.

"Wow, that's so cool. I bet you've got Nami under your love spell too!" Rock cackled as the two young men entered the kitchen.

"Rock, why don't you just shut up?" Nami spat as he took his seat across from her.

"Pffft, now why would I do that? Are you embarrassed about your eternal love for Jacky boy here?" Rock suggested, wiggling his eyebrows to emphasize his words. Nami held back a laugh as Ruby swung a pan into the back of Rock's head.

"Leave the girl alone, Rock. Have you ever considered she's just not interested in Jack like all the other girls?" Rock held his head in pain as Ruby turned back to her cooking, much to Tim's dismay. He had missed his chance to snag a small bit of food.

"Well if she's not interested in Jack, who is she interested in?" Rock's statement was addressed to Ruby, but his eyes never left Nami's face.

"I love how you're sitting here and talking as if neither Jack nor I was in the room." Jack blushed as Nami argued in his defense, but then she turned to him.

"What?" He asked, confused at her glare.

"Seriously, what is your problem? Running around town and acting as if you're the number one player. You just bribe girls with sweet gifts without ever getting to know them. You're almost as bad as Rock!"

"HEY!" The blonde haired boy cried in his defense, but Nami ignored him and rose from her seat.

"Seriously, I'm sick of both of you. You treat women as if they're just a piece of property. With that attitude, the only woman in this town the two of you could stand a chance at getting is Muffy. But then again, she pretty much whores herself off to anything that walks on two legs these days." Nami pushed her chair in angrily and left the kitchen, her stomach growling in protest.

"Who wants pancakes?" Ruby said from her place at the stove, snapping the two clearly hurt boys out of their shock.

"I DO!" Tim shouted.

* * *

**That Night**

* * *

Nami had found herself spending the rest of the day at the beach, mindlessly gazing into the ocean.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Nami tore her eyes away from the sea to find the source of the new voice.

"Evening Celia." The familiar brunette took a seat next to Nami on the faded blue bench, a sad look upon her face.

"Ruby told me you've been here all day. Is everything alright?" Nami merely looked at Celia for a moment, trying to process her best friend's down expression.

"I could be asking you the same thing. Are you okay?" Celia looked down at the sand and shook her head. Nami saw a few tears fall onto the brunette's dress.

"I-I…" Celia stuttered as Nami wrapped an arm around the now shaking farmer.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Don't cry, Celia. You're too pretty to cry." Celia hiccupped in response, but slowly the tears stopped flowing and her shoulders stopped shaking madly.

"T-Thanks Nami." Nami smiled at her friend, who gave her a weak smile in return.

"Think you can tell me what's wrong without falling apart again?" Celia nodded and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief she pulled out of one of her dress pockets. Although Nami had to strain her ears, she still heard the brunette mumble, "Jack."

"Jack? What'd that bastard do?" Celia flinched, causing Nami to mentally slap herself for letting her language get out of control. Celia always hated curses and swears.

"I thought Jack was interested in me. Ever since he arrived in the valley, he visited me everyday and always gave me a flower. For the past two seasons, I really thought he only had eyes for me. But as I was returning from making a delivery to Romana's mansion, I saw Jack and Muffy all over each other." Nami rose from her spot on the bench.

"I'm going to beat that son of a…"

"Nami! Please don't! Violence isn't the answer!" Celia's voice cracked as she reached out and grabbed Nami's hand, causing her face to go almost as red as her hair.

"Violence? Of course not. Murder? Now that's a different story!" Celia grip tightened and the redhead finally gave in.

"Please don't, Nami. I really need you to just stay here with me." Nami caved and took her seat on the bench again.

"Fine, no Jack-hunting today, but only because you're more important then him getting his butt kicked." Celia smiled as Nami slung her arm back around the brunette's shoulders causing Celia to lean into the touch.

"Marlin is probably already way ahead of you anyway." She mumbled lazily. Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Marlin? Why do I have the feeling I don't know the rest of the story?"

"You don't. You never gave me a chance to finish before you leapt up ready to beat up Jack." Nami scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Whoops. Do continue then."

"Anyway, so I ran back to the farm crying because not only were they making out, but I saw a blue feather sticking out of his back pocket. When I got home, I found Marlin beating Rock up. He later told me that Rock came to tell him what a pimp Jack was or something. It turns out he was leading on Lumina, Flora, and myself. But Muffy was the only one who was physically all over him. When Rock said that I was just another notch in Jack's belt, Marlin lashed out. When Vesta found out, she gave both Marlin and me the day off. Probably only to keep Marlin from sending Rock and Jack to an early grave." If she hadn't fought with Rock and Jack earlier, Nami might not have believed her best friend. Now though, the two idiots just moved up that much farther on her shit-list.

"I might want to help Marlin…"

"Nami…" Celia said in a warning tone, but Nami didn't get up.

"You're right. Why should I bloody my hands when Marlin probably already has things taken care of?" Instead of another scolding like Nami expected, Celia just sighed.

"That and I all want is to stay in your arms right now." For the second time that night, Nami blushed.

"Well don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."  
"Good." Celia snuggled closer to the red-faced redhead, causing her blush to deepen.

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you. Someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated and spoil you with gifts. Someone to hold you when you need to be held. Someone who will love you." Nami whispered comfortingly into the brunette's ear, who smiled.

"I think I've already found someone." Celia said confidently, lifting her head off Nami's shoulder.

"Oh really? Well, Marlin is a good guy…" Nami tried to sound sincere, but she knew it was just another little white lie.

'Marlin is a nice guy, but you deserve someone who is willing to give themselves completely to you, Celia. And I would do that…'

"Ewww. Marlin? He's like a protective older brother to me. No, I've found someone much better then him." Celia got a dreamy look in her eyes, causing jealous to bubble within Nami.

'Not Marlin?'

"Who then?" Celia snapped out of her trance of turned to look directly into Nami's eyes.

"Griffin." Nami choked on air.

"WHAT? GRIFFIN?" But Celia just smiled.

"You thought I was serious? Wow, looks like I got you good. I'm just kidding, Nami. Calm down." Nami did as her best friend instructed and tried to calm the frantic beating of her heart.

'Jeez… I really thought she liked him for a minute. I have nothing against the guy, he's pretty cool, but he's way too old for her.'

"Sorry, it's just… I was really worried there for a second. He's too old for you." Celia giggled.

"Whatever you say, mom."

"I'm serious. You don't really like him, do you?"

"Oh course not. He can't even compete with the person I like!"

"Well are you going to tell me? The suspense is killing me!" Celia just continued smiling.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. I thought you were the smart one in the valley."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's so obvious." Nami gave Celia a tiny glare. The suspense really was killing her; not because she was afraid of whom the girl might like, but because her hopes were getting too high that it might just be her.

"Just tell me anyway."

"You." Before Nami could even process Celia's words, she felt the brunette's lips against her own. The kiss was quick, ending almost as soon as it began.

"I-I… y-you…" Nami tried find the words to explain how happy she was, but realized that Celia took it as a bad sign as her smile vanished.

"I'm sorry, Nami. I really thought you felt the same way. I'll leave." Before Celia could get up, Nami grabbed the brunette's shoulders and pulled her back down for another kiss. Breaking apart, Nami smiled.

"Don't leave. I've been waiting a whole year for something like this to happen. I figured it never would. Celia, I love you." Celia smiled again.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I've felt the same way for the past year!" Nami blushed.

"Because I was afraid you would reject me. Living without you wouldn't have been living at all. Besides, I would miss your smiles too much." It was Celia's turn to blush.

"I have to smile around you, because you make me so happy." The two kissed again, finally happy.

* * *

**Nearby**

* * *

Rock shook his head.

"You've lost it man. Muffy rejects you, Flora and Lumina won't look at you, and now your last resort turns out to be gay. It sucks to be you." Jack shruged.

"Not really. I didn't really like any of them anyway. I just wanted to have kids with someone. I'm actually gay." Rock just starred at Jack.

"Oh. Hmmm."

"Want to go fuck or something?" Jack asked. Rock shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I don't really have anything better to do." They turned around and headed towards Jack's farm, leaving Nami and Celia to enjoy the sunset.

* * *

_The End_

* * *

That's right, I was mean to Jack! NO ONE LOVES YOU JACK! Well not in this story anyway. It was kinda cheesy at the end, I know. Whatever. Reviews are great. Reviews motivate me to write more oneshots. Yay for oneshots! R & R!


End file.
